Tomb of the Mask Wiki
Welcome to the Tomb of the Mask Wiki! This wiki is new wherein you can help us to get started with your help and support through it. ''Tomb of the Mask is an action video game developed by Happy Magenta and published by Playgendary, released in 2016 on iOS and Android. 'Tomb of the Mask is an arcade game with an infinite procedurally generated vertical labyrinth. Seeking for adventure you get into a tomb where you find a strange Mask. You put it on and suddenly realize that you can now climb walls - easily and promptly. And that's when all the fun begins.'' 'Guidelines' We strongly recommend you to follow these rules before to edit and explore around this wiki. 'Editing rules:' # Don't edit random and irrelevant articles on any pages/categories. # Make sure to supplement important articles on any pages/categories. # Comprehend the rules or said guidelines depending on the category. # Don't delete any articles on any page/category unless when it needed to. # Check the preview button first before publishing an edit always. # To be a verified editor, ensure yourself that you have edited 50+ edits w/o any harms on these guidelines. 'General Guidelines:' # Commenting about violence, nudity, spam, and cursing words are STRICTLY prohibited and may result in a ban. # Please be kind and respectful to each other as if even someone made a huge error. # Only upload images about the main article you are on. # While including an article, don't apply information that is only a rumor or not confirmed by the developers yet. # Don't be too eager as if the admin doesn't want you to do the action you wanted to do so. And that's it! Following these rules is easy for some people if you can get it properly. When you violated one of these rules, you will claim a warning from it. But if you violated the rule again, you will receive a ban. Get started by exploring around the wiki! 'Gameplay' Inside the tomb, you will be the main protagonist wherein you will try to find a way to escape from a vertical labyrinth tomb while you'll have to face some obstacles and challenges that may lead you to death. Then you'll see a strange mask that you plan to put on, while the mask gives you different abilities that may help you complete each stage, and the tomb itself. While going through the passageways, you will escape the tomb by walking and sticking to the walls and other supportive obstacles vertically. While monsters and other creatures, and particularly spikes will try to eliminate you when you lose awareness by the speed and timing you'll apply throughout the game. As the stage continues, you'll also derive some rewards and benefits on power-ups and upgrades everywhere in the game. There is also a secret passageway wherein you'll climb up by avoiding spikes by an obscure creature that blows you towards vertically that guides you to skip the main part of the stage that is, an advantage for players. But you can get to the secret way if you're aware, and that is only located on Arcade mode. You can pass stages also by purchasing power-ups and costumes that you may use when there is an obstacle coming for you immediately. 'The Tomb Universe' Coming Soon. You can help us to add more information to improve the wiki! Category:Browse